


Colors

by BoxLore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Idk how to end fics, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, pre-adam, pre-season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxLore/pseuds/BoxLore
Summary: In a world where soulmates see color for the first time after they meet, Matt and Shiro are destined for each other. Though, to Matt it seems like desiny is playing a weird game.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Just know i wrote this before season 7 and before Adam was announced. Firstly, the Adam announcement made me stop writing this because I now had me a canon Shiro ship. Then season 7 actually aired and I felt empty inside. I found this in my drafts and decided to finish it, though in that time I got even worse at writing so I didn’t know how to end it, so,,, Here it is.

Matt first experienced colors when he met Takashi Shirogane at the Garrison. He could see Shiro slowly look him up and down and he couldn't help but admire the man’s muscles.

“Uh, Hi. Nice to meet you.” Shiro said, giving a small smile making Matt’s heart swell. 

-  
They looked at the sky together a lot. Matt usually telling Shiro about how someday, they’re going to go to space and see every single color you could ever imagine. Shiro chuckles and kisses Matt delicately.  
Sometimes they make plans to explore space together.  
-  
When they learned they were going to get to fo the Kerberos mission, they were ecstatic.

-  
The excitement didn’t last long.  
-  
Matt watched Shiro tower above him. He whimpered as Shiro yelled. He watched Shiro’s face grow softer as he whispered. “Take care of your father. I love you.” Matt eyes widened as Shiro was dragged into the battlefield.  
-  
Matt was assured Shiro was still alive. If not he wouldn’t be able to see color. He just hoped they could both stay alive until they found each other.  
-  
Matt joined the rebels and he was on a mission when it happened. The colors drained from his vision. He stopped in his tracks. His teammates instantly asking what was wrong. He couldn’t get any words out as he felt his throat close up and he sank to his knees. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Shiro, his soulmate, was dead.  
-  
When he and Pidge reunited he was ecstatic, but worried. What was she doing in space?? Wait. She was a paladin!!??  
-  
When Matt met Pidge’s team he wasn’t expecting such a beautiful lady to be there. He also wasn’t expecting for Shiro to be there. Shiro is alive? Then why did he lose his color? Did the universes decide they weren’t soulmates anymore? No. No way. That couldn’t be it. Then, why was Shiro standing right in front of him. 

Matt didn’t understand what was going on. But that didn’t stop him from going up to hug Shiro. It seemed… wrong. Matt wasn’t sure what to believe at this point.  
-  
Matt didn’t have time to talk to Pidge or Shiro about it. He had to go on a mission soon afterward. Maybe after he could get an answer.  
-  
It was after a mission where it happened. Matt was slightly disoriented. Everything was suddenly in color again. Matt looked around in awe. He forgotten how beautiful everything was. Before Matt could ponder what was happening he got a short message from Pidge saying that they were going back to Earth because the Castle Ship was destroyed and she sent him their coordinates. 

That was enough for him to go after them immediately.  
-  
Matt landed on an orange planet carefully. He jumped out quickly and looked around spotting Pidge.

She also spotted him. “Matt!” She called. They both ran over to each other, meeting in the middle. “Pidgeotto! I missed you greatly!” He said spinning her in a hug. She laughed at being spun around. He missed his little sister’s laughter. 

They slid over to the rest of the group. He saw what must’ve been Altean tents set up around a campfire. 

“Hey man, it’s good to see you again.” Hunk said as he saw them walk up. 

“Hey. It’s good to see you guys too.” Matt said warmly. He really liked the people Pidge made her second family.

“Wow. You totally missed what happened recently huh.” Lance mumbled from the side of Hunk. 

“I’ll say.” Matt said, thinking about his sudden ability to see color again. His eyes scanned the group of people sitting around the fire. They were all busy talking amongst themselves to greet Matt. Not that he minded much. There were 2 people he didn’t recognize. A garla woman who looked strikingly like Keith and… another Altean?  
He thought Coran and Allura were the last ones. You turn away to do one mission and suddenly you miss every new development.

He also noticed a wolf. An amazing wolf at that too.

He just didn’t notice Shiro. 

He turned to Pidge. He wanted to tell her since he had some time.  
“Pidge. I have to, uh, to tell you something.” Matt said scratching the back his neck.”

Pidge tilted her head.

“You know how, um, I told you Shiro is my soulmate.” 

He watched Pidge stare at him for a moment before he saw her eyes grow somewhat comedically large. He also heard a Holy Shit from most likely Lance close by. This caused everyone to half their conversations and look at what was going on.

No one said anything so Matt continued nervously.

“So, I guess a few months ago. I just, couldn’t see colors any-anymore. And. I thought he was dead. But, he was… He was with you! So then I thought.. may-maybe. Fate decided.. he didn’t actually belong together? But… I don’t know. it felt wrong?? And then. A few hours ago. I could see everything in full color again! I couldn’t believe it! I came here as fast as I could.”

Matt finished his rambling. He heard a low sob. He looked up and saw Lance crying. Hunk was rubbing his shoulder and Keith came up to his other side to rub his back.  
Allura had her hands over her mouth with the widest eyes. The Garla was looking at him with saddened eyes. Coran was frowning deeply and the other Altean was frowning too, although she looked a little confused. 

He turned his head when he heard Pidge sniffle. “Matt. I- Shiro. He was dead. Allura just revived him. He’s been dead for m-months.” Pidge said putting her hands on his arms. 

What?? How could that be? He just saw Shiro before the mission. Sure that would explain why he lost and regain his ability to see colors, but, the was no way.

Allura spoke up from behind, clearing her throat. “Yes. Shiro’s soul was in the black lion. The Shiro you reunited with was, unfortunately a clone.” Allura said looking down at the last 3 words. 

Matt stared at the princess in disbelief. 

“I think he’s speechless.” Pidge stage whispered. 

Before Matt could get his thoughts together there was a groan from behind the group he was talking to. 

Matt’s eyes immediately darted towards the sound and felt himself go breathless. Shiro, despite all that has changed, still managed to take Matt’s breath away. 

“Matt?” He hears Shiro whisper, breaking the dam that was holding back tears he didn’t know he had.

Before he knows it Matt is running past the group towards Shiro.

“W-wait! I only have one arm! I can’t catch you!” Shiro said frantically. Too late. Matt was already launching himself at Shiro. Shiro and Matt fell, Matt landing on top of Shiro with a groan. 

“MATT!! Don’t kill him again!” Pidge yelled from behind them. 

Matt and Shiro didn’t seem to hear.

Shiro smiled up gently as he watched Matt sputter and cry. He reached his arm up to cup Matt’s face which caused Matt to calm a little. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.”


End file.
